Le Crimson Blue
by Kittryn
Summary: OvanxHaseo When Haseo was rescued by Ovan he respected the man. Now that hes in the Twilight Brigade how far will Haseo go to prove himself worth in the gunner's eyes?Far enough to become the Terror of Death and risk those close to him once he disappears?
1. Rumors

HHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!! I'm Kittryn! Not really but I'm going to change my middle name to kittryn when I'm old. XP

This is a FF about OvanxHaseo. Takes place before, during and after the game. X3 Its going to be long.

Warnings:

Rated M in the end Right now its not. Probably not for... A long time.

Some Lemons in the end. Swearing. nods

Some Shino Haseo stuff just because in the begining he likes her... I have to change that. But thats how he feels in the begining. So bear with me if you dislike Shino or something. For one I like Shino shes cool. XP

Just to tell you Ovan speach is broken up more then normal to convey the slowness that he normally talk in. DX

OMG I called Ovan a gunblader somewhere. XP I had to fix it. GAH

* * *

Haseo:... Why am I here?

Ovan:You know why your here, Haseo.

Kittryn:Hey Ovan... Why do you always say... OH! Nevermind. X3

Haseo:... O.-

Kittryn:Yeah. Haseo. You should really figure out why your here until its to late! (eerie music)

Haseo:... Well shit...

* * *

Chapter 1

Rumors

* * *

An oval of blue light appeared in the air slowly disappearing from bottom upward to reveal a white haired rouge.

"Damn." He said for no reason. Glaring around the room he teleported into, seeing nothing of interest, he set off down the steps through the doors and away from the large dome. His black boots echoed through the golden-yellow of Mac Anu. Soon he reached the circular market of Mac Anu's town center. People cast glances towards the black clad teen, several pointing and whispering to their neighbor as he past. The rouge glanced toward the two gossiping people closest to him now fed up with all the staring. The two clerics turned their heads quickly as he looked and pretended they hadn't seen him. Haseo scowled and walked up to a men standing in front of one of the many shops in the large circle. He took his time in purchasing a several items, before turning back around to head to the teleportation near the Quest Shop. The rouge stopped when he realized that a small crowd had gathered unnoticed around him. Some pretending that the teen wasn't the reason they where there and several just staring out right. He scowled at them as well before trudging through them, all moving out of the way to let him through. Not paying attention my ass, he thought as they let him pass.

" What the hell did Ovan do this time?" Haseo muttered as he left the crowd whispering behind him. With a last glance behind him he broke into a run passing the quest shop, having more people stop and stare, and up to the green orb suspended in the air by gold rings. He quickly touched the orb panel and selected the Mercenary District before warping away from the strange group of people behind him. Haseo entered Twilights Home still seething. Once inside he run his hand through his hair and sighed while looking around.

"No ones here." He said to himself continuing farther into the guild and leaning against the left wall. Deciding that he didn't want to go back out side again, with all the odd attention he was getting, he was going to stay inside and wait for someone who could explain themselves. He waited for around three minutes before wondering if anyone was even online. He opened his game menu and selected the party option and frowned when all of the names in his guild showed dark gray. He backed out and highlighted the Log Out option and logged out. The real Haseo, Ryo, sighed as his background, a sloppily drawn Twilight Brigade he had downloaded from the forums, popped into view. A split second later silver icons came flowing onto the screen with a swish sound. To his disappointment no new mail alerts popped up, just a hundred and fifty two new battles on Crimson Versus.

"What the hell?" Ryo scowled flipping the menu to his emails and, sure enough, no new ones where there. Ryo backed out of his mail with an almost none existent pout. He was hoping Ovan would email him and tell him what was happening, like the bluenette always did. Although Ovan never really told him the truth, so he wasn't sure why it really mattered. He flipped to the CV symbol and activated it. The theme song placed through his speakers as the game loaded in flashes of red and yellow. One hundred and twelve battles won and forty battles lost. Ryo smirked satisfied with his deck's skill. He messed around with the new cards he had won to create a new combination, only to revert back to his old one in the end. Wasting half an hour on nothing, but he was entertained through the time and that was all that mattered. He switched back to his menu and found that there where some new items on the forums as well. Entering it he found that there was one in News about the government wanting to band some unimportant game because of violence. There was also a few on the rumor board and several in the art section. After looking at the News he went to the least recent one and downloaded all the backgrounds he could find before going to the rumor board. The screen popped up showing two new sections. The black haired teen let out an exasperated sigh as he saw the two titles, the first title being, " The Black Rouge?". The second one was titled "The Twilight Brigade". Ryo's finger hovered over the enter button for several seconds before moving from the first subject to the second one and opening the file. The screen with the title The Twilight Brigade popped up showing over twenty five comments. Ryo frowned before opening all of them and starting with the first post.

-

The Twilight Brigade Lucio

Have you head about the Twilight Brigade?

I heard you had to be really special to get into it. Is that true?

Is there a way I could get into it?

Is there some type of challenge I have to complete?

Please tell me!

RE: The Twilight Brigade Apple Star

The Twilight Brigade? Well I never heard anything about a test or challenge. I do know that only Ovan lets people into the guild and that none of the other members can invite people. Unlike most other guilds who allow the top ranking member to allow people in. So I guess you would have to be special to him or something weird like that right?

Gay? Lyra

Is it true that they are all gay? I mean I have nothing against that, But. Isn't that a little...umm... sexual...ist??

XP

If theres even a word for it.

-

Ryo paused for a second before smacking a hand to his face. "Wow, this really _is_ a rumor board." he commented before continuing on, his hand returning to the controls.

-

RE: The Twilight Brigade Senor Sarota

I belief that there is some type of requirements. Or I thought so before the guild master let in that newbie rouge, Haseo.

That blew me away. I heard he was PKed on his first day and that Ovan SAVED HIM!!

I really thought that people who joined the guild had to be really strong and stuff.

But then again he also let the other noob chick in too. If I can't really understand why he let Haseo in, why he let her in is BEYOND ME!

DX

RE: Gay? Talon

I've never heard of any of them being gay!! Actually I'm pretty sure Shino and Ovan are suppose to be pretty close. Are you sure your not on crack or something?

-

"Thank you!" Ryo muttered at the argument.

-

Maybe. Fridge13

Gay?: I think your right about the whole Shino/Ovan thing. Every time I see one the others with them. Them all being gay would just be weird. Plus theres 3 guys and 2 girls thats not all even. Unless they have threesomes or something

X3

Twilight Brigade: Thats true. Haseo has been leveling up quite a bit lately. I've seen him around on the field a lot. But every time I see the cat girl shes just tagging along behind that guy with the plant head. Whats that guys name again?

RE: Maybe Former Drag

Ovan doesn't seem gay to me. BUT! Haseo on the other hand. Mmmmm theres is one sexy PC right there! If you know what I mean. XP

Hes definitely gay. nods

-

Ryo's eye twitched instantly wishing he new where this guy was and the painfullest way to kill him.

-

Random! Miss Alanious

Haseo probably only seems gay because he has such a cool player character. I haven't really ever seen one like it before. I wonder if its a new model or something.

RE: Random! God of Potatoes

One of the main reasons is that most people don't usually have rouges because of their disadvantage and all. So its not surprising that there is a model that no one has seen.

Maybe the main reason it hasn't been chosen is because it looks a little on the femmy side. o

RE: Random? Former Drag

Well thanks for ruining my day OH GOD OF POTATES!! DX

coughcoughwhorecoughcough

RE: Random? God of Potatoes

Just telling it how I see it _mister drag queen _dude. Besides the rouge seems pretty hostile whenever I see him. Correct me if I'm wrong but aren't gays suppose to be... like happy or something, or at least talkative and hyperactive?

RE: Twilight Brigade Apple Star

Anyways ignoring the whole Gay thing. Does anyone know what Ovan looks for in people? Since thats seems to be whats being discussed.

RE: Random? Former Drag

I don't care what you say _Potatoe_ I'm going to say hes gay and thats that! :P By the way you spelled Potatoe wrong!! BUWAHAHAHAHA!!

Types? Mysterious

Well so far he has quite a collection of types. I mean a cleric, beast woman, rouge, I forget who the other guy is. XP

I hope he doesn't read this.

RE: Types Horrid Mess

Gay?: If its any condolence FDrag I think the Rouges gay to.

-

Ryo sighed, "What is this world coming to?"

-

If he was really aiming for types wouldn't you think he'd have all of them by now?

Personalities? Lyra

Do you think maybe its the peoples personalities. I mean he has hyper, caring, calm and angry.

RE: Personalities? Apple Star

That could be true. The question would be why would he want different personalities. Isn't it a guild to find the Key of Twilight?

Gay?: Oh. I almost forgot. I've seen Ovan and Haseo quite often in the lost ground with the waterfalls. If you want to steak out and see them you can. I think they just talk but hey you might find something different! ;D

I think Haseo and Ovan spend as much time together as Shino does with Ovan. Maybe even a little more then she does.

Apple Star! PuRe0

Do you really think Ovan spends more time with Haseo then Shino? I really thought that Shino and Ovan where like an item. People have done pictures and stuff. XD

RE: Apple Star! Former Drag

Eeeeewww breeders! Stupid straights.

I MUST STEAK OUT!! Oh by the way I'm going to make a new forum about the beautiful little rouge! sigh

ME TOO!! Last Lust

I'M COMING TOOO FD!!

-

"Ungh." Was all Ryo could vocalize when realizing the topic titled "The Black Rouge?" was entirely about him. He clicked out of the brigade topic and highlighted the topic about him. He sat for several seconds wondering if he really wanted to know what they had been saying. After what seemed like forever he opened the link.

-

The Black Rouge Former Drag

This topic is entirely about HASEO! The hot sexy rouge of am-

-

Ryo clicked out of it having already read more then enough.

"So... Are people staring because they think I'm gay or because they think I'm special... or... maybe I don't want to think about it." He told while himself going back to the main menu. There was a light ping as an alert popped up informing him he had new mail. He wondered briefly who it might be as we he switched to the mail symbol on his screen and opened it. There where two emails waiting for him. The first was from Shino, the second from Tabby. He clicked on the one from Shino first deeming that more important then Tabby's.

-

Shino

Subject: Absence

Haseo. I'm going on a camping trip for a family reunion. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you in person (PC), But I just found out. I'll be gone for a while so I was wondering if you could watch over everyone while I'm gone. I'll be back as soon as possible. Don't do anything reckless okay?

Oh. Could you please tell Ovan I'm sorry when you see him. I was suppose to meet him but I was unable to. I sent him a mail but...

Thanks again, Haseo. I don't know what I would do without you.

-

"Meet Ovan?" Ryo thought reading the letter again getting a small feeling fuzzy when he read the last part. So Shinos going to be gone for a while. He could handle that right? It wasn't like he was dependent on her. He narrowed his eyes at the thought of having to depend on anyone. He sighed seconds later thinking about all the bad things that could happen to her on the trip and what it would be like it she never came back. No, he reminded himself that it would never happen and Shino will only be gone for a few weeks.

"Wonder what Ovan and her where meeting for?" He wondered a tinge of jealousy running through him. He sighed before exiting out of the letter and opening the last one remaining.

-

Tabby

Subject: Leveling?

You should come leveling with me and teacher one of these days! That would be so much fun. We should all go out leveling as a guild!

That would be fun wouldn't it Haseo?

-

Ryo scratched the back of his head wondering if she realized the level difference between everyone before deciding on a reply.

-

Haseo

Subject: Levels

I'm sure it would be interesting. I wouldn't mind going leveling with you. Right now I'm level 36 if you hurry and catch up we can go. Just PM me, I guess.

-

Ryo re-read it before shrugging and pressing a button to send it. He doubted Tabby would get to his level anytime soon. He exited the his mail and decided to log back into The World. He flipped over one and entered the game waiting for the load screen and then logging on in a bright orb of blue. His surroundings came into view as the blue light disappeared leaving his virtual self standing in the middle of the Dome in Mac Anu. Haseo yawned and stretched his hands above his head. The real Haseo was tired from the late nights spent leveling in the last month or so. The only time he got to level was when Ovan wasn't asking him to do thing and Shino was offline. Haseo stood on the steps leading to the doors outside for several seconds before he realized he was gathering a crowd again. Ryo rolled his eyes while Haseo walked purposefully forward, even though he had no idea where he was going. Ryo zoned out as he continued into Mac Anu. The rouge scratched the back of his head when he reached the center of Mac Anu again. The place was busy with fifty or more people loitering about, talking about random things that uninterested him, until he heard his name.

"-id Haseo" Said a beast woman with bob brown hair and tan pointy ears.

" My friend said that he had to screw everyone in the guild to get accepted in! What a whore right?" She spoke jealousy creeping into her voice. Haseo nearly fell over. The real rouge however lost the footing that was keeping him slouched in his chair causing him to drop the controller for a few seconds to regain his seating, successfully snapping him out of his game daze for a few seconds.

"No Way!" The other woman said, a blond with a thin sword on her back and purple tinted armor.

"Yeah! It makes you wonder what they look like in real life! I bet Ovan is an old ugly man and Haseo is really some type of disgusting sluttish geek!" The beast woman laughed completely oblivious to those around her. Ryo's grip tighten around the controller his trance back again. The black rouge clenched his fists. Haseo's face remained black as he walk toward the gossiper. His entire character burning with the air of superiority and death. The blond sword wielder's eyes grew wide as she realized the rouge behind the other woman. The beast women, noticing the others reaction, stopped talking.

" -en...Wha?" She began before being cut off by two long blades being shoved roughly through her back and out the front of her chest. She stared down in shock at the blades before turning her head to look around her shoulder and into a pair of glittering crimson eyes. The owner of the eyes glared amusedly as his pale lips became a smirk. The beast womans eyes went even wider when she noticed his fingers hovering over two triggers placed on the blades. Half a second later there was a loud sawing noise as the triggers where pulled into place.

"What was that about sluts? You should at least be strong enough to back up your disgusting lies." He spoke in a deadly amused voice while the small blades whirled on his daggers. A second later the girl was severed in half by the power of the blades. Leaving the shocked face of the brunette beast before her body began to fall in half and turn into little blue orbs. The beast womans companion stood still, shocked at the sudden attack in the crowded area, being as it was forbidden to PK in towns. Haseo made a tch sound and put the weapons away as the last remaining orbs disappeared. Then he stepping towards the remaining girl.

"It seems to me like your friend met an unfortunate mishap." Haseo stated leaning down to the girl's eye level. His crimson eyes piercing the others dull blue.

"Uh... un... ya...yes." She stuttered paralyzed by the anger and satisfaction in the rouges blood eyes.

"Good... Oh and next time she decides to take her jealousy out me by spreading rumors, tell her to take it up with me personally." Haseo said holding up a hand casually while returning to his normal height. He gave the startled woman one last look before walking away from the her. A crowd had gathered around the spectacle wondering what had caused the incident. New comers asking various questions as the rouge walked through the crowd, everyone parting to let him through once again. Haseo silently cursed himself for making a scene. Let alone for a petty PK, hopefully she was really a PKer. Maybe people will begin to think it was true now he thought bitterly. It had made him angry that they had insulted the guild in such a disgusting way. Then to call Ovan an old man. There was no way Ovan could be an old man. His voice was to lively and he didn't really have the speech pattern of one did he? Plus Ryo wasn't a geek. Let alone a slut. He had never really had very many girlfriends to begin with. Haseo sighed, he didn't even want to bother thinking about it anymore. It just pissed him off thats all and it was probably only a few seconds before they started talking about Shino and god forbid what he would have done then. Haseo walked to the green orb again and teleported into the Mercenary district leaving another crowd behind him. He shook his hand in real life having it fall asleep only to have Haseo do the same thing. The rouge rolled his eyes, as people beginning to stop and look at him, before moving to the guild doors and entering the Twilight Brigade headquarters.

"Stupid rumors." Haseo complained moving to lean against his favorite wall before closing his eyes. Only to open the seconds later to check who was online. No one that he really cared about. Except Jury, but he was always on, but he had no reason to talk to him right now. He closed the menu and leaned his head back against the wall again. What the hell was everyones problem now days, he thought closing his eyes again. They would get over it though. He had seen it happen before. Once it had happened with Ovan and everyone would stop and stare. Haseo remembered one day when he was following him to the guild. The steam gunner had to talk to Juryo on the way. Everyone had stopped to stare, some even followed them with lust filled eyes. It was creepy to say the least. But he guessed that it was just something that happened. He also remembered all the fan art that had come out of that period. The art forum had an entire twenty five page subject on the guild master. Haseo chuckled as he remembered coming upon an almost naked Ovan CG animated picture and completely freaking out about it. For one he was surprised some one would spend the time to create it. It worried him out about how much attention they where giving him. What if someone found out his real address and... He just really wanted them to just mind their own business. Which was not Ovan. Unfortunately it was his subconscious goal to collect all the pictures he found involving the Twilight Brigade. So he ended up keeping the CG as well. The current Haseo blushed at the fact that he had decided to keep it and the detail they had put into it. In the end he decided that it would all pass on and that hopefully no one would create a CG animated picture of him. That would just be weird. The rouge pushed off the wall and walked to the door planning on going leveling to get his mind off things. Poor little Tabby will just have to get over it, he thought exiting the guild. Once out side he walked a few steps before a small ping invaded the background music and a message popped onto his screen in the air in front of him.

"What?" Haseo said looking at the mail. He activated it wondering who it could be from.

"Ovan?" He asked a split second later as the message was displayed on the screen.

-

Ovan: Could you please come to the waterfalls, Haseo?

-

The rouge reread the PM wondering what the guild master would want with him. He unknowingly smiled a little as he exited the message and moving to the green orb next to the home before teleporting to the Dome. Haseo walked into the building and up to the blue teleportation device. The people around him doing the same things they had done all day, point and stare. He selected the destination from his bookmarked areas and orbed away. The dark color of the stone came into view as the blue light disappeared. Haseo thought briefly as the light faded that he had heard a faint "shhhh hes here" from somewhere. He placed a hand to his head before quietly sighing thinking he was imagining things. He turned away from the teleport station and towards the end of the walk way. Ovan stood at the end staring out into the falls with a distant air to him. Haseo frowned slightly concerned at the odd behavior before walking quietly up beside him. His foot steps echoing through out the area only to be drowned by the roar of the waterfalls. The steam gunner made no move to say anything as Haseo came to a stop beside him. The rouge studied the mans face for a several seconds before he decided to interrupt the mans thoughts. Haseo made a small coughing sound while crossing his arms and switching his weight from the left foot to the right giving him a better view of his leaders face. A few minutes later there was still no response from the other and the teen was getting impatient at the silent treatment, almost taking it personal.

"Ovan?" Haseo called quietly so as not to startle him. The man still showed no sign of recognition.

"Ovan?" the rouge called louder while uncrossing his arms, only to get nothing from the man. Haseo stood there for a minute glaring before a pout erupted on his face. Two pairs of eyes that where watching widened in anticipation at the non-characteristic expression on the rouges face.

"Ovan?" Haseo tried again this time reaching out and placing his hand on the man's arm just below the shoulder. Ovan blinked.

"Haseo." The blunette said after a second turning his body slightly toward the rouge. Ovan's head tilted down a small fraction to look Haseo in the eye. His orange glasses catching the light. A small smile broke onto his lips as he noticed the rouges worried face.

" Haseo... I'm sorry, I was in the middle of talking to someone. I didn't realize you where here." Haseo frowned a little wondering how he had gotten the mans attention by touching him and not by calling.

"Its okay." The rouge said looking away from the others searching eyes after a few seconds. Haseo got the impression that if Ovan's eyes weren't covered the man would be impossible to do anything around without being highly aware of ones self. His eyes found the bluenettes caged arm wondering briefly why it was like that.

"Good." Ovan said following the direction of the teens eyes. His heart gave a sad tug as he realized where the teens attention was. It wasn't his choice to have it. He turned his eyes back to Haseo before smiling. He reached up with his hand to grab the teen's arm from his shoulder. Haseo blinked at the sudden contact. His attention torn away by the feeling of something soft sliding up his left arm to just below his wrist, almost like a ghosting sensation. He breathed in sharply as he felt the hand tighten around his wrist. The sound almost inaudible in the rumble of the waterfalls. Ovan was smiling more obviously now, pleased with the rouges reaction. Haseo's mind was completely lost in the fact that he could feel what he should be feel if "The World" wasn't a game. Ovan moved the teen's hand off of his shoulder and down to the others side. Haseo's eyes turned to the other man confused. The swirls of crimson stared demandingly into the others orange covered ones. Ovan slowly slid his hand down pale skin and over the rouge's hand placing a small amount of a pressure on a few of the others fingers moving them slightly before removing the contact completely. The feeling seared into Haseo sending waves of comfort through him. Haseo could only stare hopelessly confused into Ovan's eyes. The sudden absence of the feeling snapped him out of his daze. He ripped his eyes away from Ovans to looked at his hand. He brought it up in front of him and flexed it experimentally, still shocked at the feeling that had rushed through. Not realizing that flexing wasn't something his original player character could do. The steam blader was still smiling when Haseo brought demanding eyes to meet his.

"How did you do that?" he demanded shakily gripping his hands in fists.

"The same way you flexed your hand." Ovan answered now facing the teen completely, his hand resting at his side. He hadn't answered all of his question. Still Haseo's eyes widened when he realized that Ovan was right, he had flexed his non-existent hand. He turned confused eyes back to his left hand before trying to move it again. Only this time it didn't work.

"I... Don't understand." Ryou said through his character looking back up into Ovans orange shrouded eyes. "It wont work now."

"When you are truly yourself, Haseo, is when the world becomes life." The gunblader replied rising back to his full height.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?!" The white haired teen yelled at the man in front of him. Ovan just turned away to stare at the waterfalls again.

"You'll understand when your stronger, Haseo." Ovan said looking back at the teen after a several seconds.

"Ovan." Haseo said warningly taking a step forward. What he was planning to do he didn't know. Which only made Ovan chuckle quietly.

"Haseo. I need you to help me with some errands." Ovan said changing the subject. The teen growled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ova-"

"Since Shino is gone. I no longer have her to help me. I'm to busy to deal with him right now. Will you help me, Haseo?" The man cut in. The adapt rouge's mind shifted to Shino and what she wanted to tell Ovan.

"Shino." Haseo said bringing his arms back to his sides.

"She says shes sorry for not being able to... show up... or something." He said surprised he couldn't remember what the message had asked him to tell their guild master.

"I know." The steam gunner said tilting his head a little to the right causing his hair to fall briefly just above his eyes. " Will you, Haseo?" He finished not in the mood to talk about the cleric. Said teen blinked at the clear disregard.

"... sure." Haseo said after a small pause and looking away.

"Good." The owner of Twilight Brigade replayed reaching to a belt on his character and holding his hand out to Haseo. The teen reached out and received an item titled

"M5ND18". Haseo raised an eyebrow.

"Whats this?" He asked placing it in his inventory anyways.

"I need you to deliver that to a man name Drez." Ovan answered looking back towards the waterfalls.

"I don't have time to deal with him right now. But I'm sure you will have no trouble, Haseo." He explained smiling again.

" PM me when you've given it to him. He should be in the area Delta Heaven's Lost Treasure." Ovan finished smiling amusedly as he walked past the rouge.

"Ovan?!" Haseo called after accepting the pop up of the new area words. He ran after the mans retreating back catching up to him as the other reached the teleportation device.

"Thank you, Haseo. What would I do with out you?" Ovan asked tilting his head to the right giving Haseo a warm smile before he was covered with blue light. Seconds later the light was gone as well as the rouges guild master. Haseo stared at the spot Ovan had just orbed out of. His heart giving a faint fluttering feeling his breath coming faster then normal. The Ryo shook his head wondering what the hell was going on. He sighed causing Haseo to sigh as well. Haseo looked around the area one more time before teleporting out as well. Behind one of the various debris crouched two male characters one with long flowing pink hair and the other with pastel blue curly waves. They both stared at each other with excited faces as they listened to the last sound of the teleportation. The pink haired man smiled crazily as the other one mirrored his expression.

"Did you see what I saw FD?" The blue haired man asked standing up at last.

"Did you _hear_ what I heard Lust?" The pink one countered standing up as well and turning to stare where Haseo had disappeared. They both looked back at each other and laughed manatically. "Wait until the TBR club hears about this!" He laughed holding his hands up evil lord style.

"ALL HAIL THE BLACK ROUGE!!" The other man cried thrusting his hand into the air causing his curls to bounce.

* * *

I like kittens... And Black Rouges. Mmmm. XP

Reviews are always welcomes. XP


	2. Fallen Angel

Well, I'm lazy thats the only excuse I have for not writing another chapter. Although I have had this written for a while I just never got around to editing it. And believe me it needed editing. Half the time I was smacking myself in the head thinking, what the hell is that? You idiot. But yeah. I also have most of chapter two for Screw Destiny done as well. So I shall finish that soon. Oh yeah its summer so this is easier to do.

Haseo: I still don't fucking know why I'm here.

Kittryn: your here toooooooo... ummm. Ovan?

Ovan: Haseo, would you bear my children?

Kittryn: O,o Wait...

Haseo: What the hell? Are you on crack? We can't have children together unless your some hermaphrodite!

Ovan: …

Haseo: OMG! Dont tell me your...

Kittryn: Wait we are soooooo not in Inuyasha. What the hell is going on!

Ovan: Miroku is a hermaphrodite?

Kittryn: What?

Haseo: AND ON WITH THE STORY! (closes curtains)

* * *

Chapter 2

Fallen Angel

* * *

"So much for leveling." Haseo grumbled as two more people teleported in beside him, who waved at the rogue before running out of the dome. Haseo just shook his head and turned back to the Chaos Gate. He touched the screen bringing up the teleport menu. Then sat for a few seconds realizing he didn't remember the area words. He smacked his head when he remembered that all area words where in his bookmarks. He scowled towards the group of people staring at him before teleporting away.

The blue light around him disappeared as the area came into view. It was just a normal blue dungeon although it was rare for the level it was. Haseo remembered when he had accidentally gone to one when he was a noob and died instantly. But this one was different from the one he remembered. It had two paths leading up on either side of the Chaos Gate. The adapt rogue looked between the two identical looking directions before deciding to head left. His footsteps echoed through the hall as he ran up and into another circular room. He continued through the room and into the next hall. He froze when a large crashing sound came from ahead.

"What the hell?" The teen said as the noise got louder. Suddenly several large rocks came hurtling into view.

"Damn it." He said realizing he didn't have enough time to dodge all of the boulders at once. He rolled to the right avoiding one of the smaller boulders that was rushing towards him. He came to a stop just in time to jump to the left dodging out of the large boulders path. He ducked to roll when he reached the ground avoiding another boulder that was beside the larger one. He felt the wind from the rock he just avoided. He caught a movement in the corner of his eye and lurched forward narrowly missing a zigzagging rock.

He rolled to the right as he entered another boulders path. He came to a crouch near the right wall with a large boulder heading straight for him ready to make him into a gruesome wall design. He jumped to the right again up the wall. Twisting his body as the boulder closed in on him. He felt the surface of the boulder brush his chest as it crashed into the place he had been seconds before. He fell over as the boulder ricocheted and continued towards the left wall.

There was a movement to his left and he turned to see the last boulder roll past him and down the slope. The rogue sighed dramatically before pushing himself into a standing position.

Later he would remember the moment and realize that it was not an ordinary trap like the ones in the regular dungeons. That the rocks where to close and the speed was faster. But he didn't know that now and instead he was thinking of how crazy people where to actually like these dungeons.

He continued up the hall and into another empty circular room. He took a step into the room only to fall back into the hall as the sound of small projectiles and the large puff of wind passed him.

Stood back up scowling at how many times he had been on the ground that day. He went towards the right wall to get a better look one of the walls. There was small holes lining the wall in columns. He took a step forward over the line dividing the hall and the room. The same sound and puff of wind, but this time he saw the large stake flash past his face and disappear into the wall opposite its starting point.

He kept his foot in the room watching as about ten of them came form certain sections of the room. After a few minutes of thinking how the hell he was going to get through that, he realized that there was a pattern. There was always a section that wasn't being launched. He watched the pattern for several minutes memorizing it.

Forward, pause, forward, forward, back, forward two, back one, forward one, forward two, back two, forward three, back one, forward two, forward one, back one forward two.

He ran it back and forth in his head over and over again. Imagining how to do everything. After a while he took several deep breaths waiting for the pattern to start near him. He watched as several stakes went past him before immediately running out as they flew past. There was another clanking sound as more stakes loaded and he stepped forward.

He turned his head in time to see the tips of stakes protruding out of the wall in the section he was standing in. It took him .3 seconds to realize he made a mistake and .5 seconds to take a step backwards and the stakes narrowly missed his face.

"Damn it!" He cursed himself for forgetting to wait. The loading sound came again and he the section he just left. He ran into the third as the machines loaded again. He took a deep breath momentarily forgetting what to do before stepping backward narrowly avoiding more projectiles.

He scowled at himself as he ran forward two more sections. He jumped back again swiftly before jumping forward as the machines seem to pick up pace as the travel through the pattern. He ran forward two sections, section four, as the spikes traveled in a wave behind him before coming to an abrupt halt and leaping back. He felt one of the spikes graze his shoulder just as he entered the third section again.

He watched his hit points go down by fifty before dashing forward once again. He came to a halt in section seven feeling the rush of a spike just inches in front of him. He went to sections before realizing he had skipped a step and roll backwards as the next sequence came. His sight was obscured by brown when he came to a crouch in section six. The spike passing only centimeters from his face.

He ran forward two as the spikes loaded coming to a stop a few feet away from the other side of the room. Another set of ten past in front of him before he ran the last section into the other hall. He began to let out a sigh of relief but cut it off as the sound of rolling rocks reached his ears. He jerked his head up to see the boulders speeding towards him.

"Fuck." Was all he could say before he had to dodge to the right to avoid a large boulder. He jumped to the right again to narrowly avoid another rock. His back hit the right wall leaving him to face another zigzagging boulder, but this time there was also one coming at him straight from above.

He moved at an angle to the upper left feeling the pressure of the two rocks as he twisted his body to move through the space between them. He heard the smashing of the two hard surfaces as he felt a solid presence from behind him.

He spun his body right to avoid another boulder that was rushing down the middle of the hall before rolling backwards as another mass of gray decided to be just inches from him. He landed yet again in a crouch only to jump forward placing his hand on the offending boulder to launch himself over it and land gracefully behind it. Two boulders swept past on either side of him. He watched as the boulders crashed into each other at the bottom before disappearing moments later. Haseo stood where he was stills glaring where the boulders had disappeared.

"Uck! What the hell is this Indiana Jones?!" Haseo yelled throwing his hand in the air in exasperation. "Stupid action movies." He grumbled as he whirled around and stomped up the remaining hall, stopping right before the next room. Looking around carefully into the circular room. He spotted a door on the left wall and a hall on the other side that sloped down instead of up.

Seeing nothing that looked dangerous he stuck his foot into the room. When nothing happened he placed the rest of his body a few steps into the room. The ground around him started to shake causing several pieces of the floor to fall leaving a black hole in their absence.

"What now?" He asked trying to keep his balance on the little piece of ground he had. After a few moments the ground stopped shaking and he looked around. Nothing seemed to be attacking him so he took another step forward. The ground started shaking again and the floor in front of him fell away leaving small sections of the room left.

"Who ever made this dungeon definitely has a Prince of Persia fetish." Haseo decided, noticing all the thin ledges and only inches of floor hovering in the air.

"Alright." The rogue said taking in his surroundings again. There was no way he could jump to the ledge in front of him. It was in the middle of the room and to far away. He looked to either side of him. There was a ledge to his left. He shrugged his shoulders and thought "what the hell" as he started edging along it. The ledge started shaking again threatening to fall under his weight.

Haseo moved swiftly along it. Only seconds after touching it the ledge fell away. The rogue jump forward on reflex grabbing a thin floating beam. He hauled himself up onto it and stood with one foot in front of the other to keep his balance. He felt like an acrobat right now, what was he, in the circus?

He looked around again before walking to the end and turning right his feet balancing on the beam. He jumped forward again and landed on another floating beam he got his balance then walked left down the beam. Then up another beam that connected to it. He turned to the center of the room and jumped towards the beam in the center. He caught hold of the edge and began to pull himself up. The beam began to shake causing his grip to loosen.

His right hand slipped off. His body suspended in the air held in place by his left hand. He looked around him only to see an endless darkness below and the ceiling above. The rogue swiftly lifted his hand back up and hauled himself onto the beam.

A split second later the beam fell out from beneath him. He used the last solidity of the beam to push off of sending the beam hurtling downward and himself only slightly forward. Just enough distance to grab onto another floating beam. He sighed as he watched the beam disappear in the darkness. He began to pull himself up when the beam he had a hold of began to shake as well.

"Shit." Haseo said pulling himself up and rushing toward the end of the beam near the platform with the door. He felt the familiar dropping sensations as the ground beneath him began to fall. He used the last of the board to throw himself toward the platform.

The breath was knocked out of him as he landed hitting his stomach on the edge, his lower half dangling off the platform. He tugged himself up hoping all the while that the floor doesn't start shaking again. When he finally stood up and walked cautiously up to the door in front of him. He looked at it suspiciously before touching it.

A trap popped up giving him ten point three seconds to finish a twenty button sequence. "UCK!" He yelled pushing the buttons as fast as he could. Up, triangle, R1, X, X, Square, Left, L1, down, triangle, circle, square, R2, left, up, left, up, left, right, square. He finished with point one second left. The teen practically collapsed with relief as the door opened. Then he glared at the offending upward slopping hallway.

"Forget this." Haseo said walking a little ways into the hall. He smirked at the familiar rumbling sound. The boulders came into view and he stepped several steps back into the circle room. Watching as the menacing rocks got closer. From his observations the rocks disappeared when they reached the rooms.

The largest rock was in the lead and heading straight towards him. He watched as they reached the end of the hall and smirked. His eyes started to widen as the first rock passed the end of the hall and entered into the circular room.

"Ack!" he repeated as the biggest boulder headed straight for him. He jumped to the right turning his body to avoid being knocked into the abyss behind him. He turned his body again to follow behind the large rock missing another boulder just feet away from it. Was he a ballarina now? He dashed around the just avoided boulder and around another to plaster himself against the wall the door was mounted on, protecting him from the on coming boulders.

"What the hell!" He yelled watching the boulders narrowly pass him. After a few minute the last of the boulders, a huge door width sized boulder, came rumbling past and into the darkness below. Haseo stared at the huge mass as it descended into nothingness.

"I'm glad I didn't decide to be Jones. I would have died." The teen whispered to himself before entering the hall. He reached the door above and stood in front of it. He glared at it suspiciously. He really didn't want to do another twenty button trap.

Eventually he sighed and touched the door. "The things I do for Ovan." Haseo said a small smile gracing his lips. Here we go, he thought getting ready to crunch buttons.

The door opened. No buttons. He blinked a few times while looking into the room. It was a large circular room. At the center stood a pillar of what seemed to be gigantic feathers. While smaller feathers lay strewn about the room many floating through the air ceaselessly. They drifted through the air like snow falling gracefully to the floor.

At the base of the column of feathers sat a pale young man. His black hair a stark contrast to the white room around him. His clothes where a bright white matching the room's decor. The man looked like a failed attempt at an angel. With his long midnight hair that flowed around him like a dark aura. His deep purple eyes rimmed with black that promised things you didn't even want to imagine.

Haseo blinked looking around wondering if he had actually fallen down the abyss and was just delusional. White puffy clouds of feathers did not seem like something even this game would have.

"Haseo." A creepy voice echoed around the room seemingly causing the feathers disturbance as puffs of feathers flew into the air. Haseo turned his attention to the man in the feather throne. He took a deep breath before moving forward, the feathers at his feet floating around his legs like a dense mist.

"You look like a fallen angel, Haseo." The voice whispered although the man on the throne hadn't moved. His lips remained in the small smirk as the rogue neared him, never speaking. Haseo glared at the him as he came to a stop in front of the throne.

"Or a demon ascended to heaven. Such ethereal beauty for someone dawned in black." The voice came again only this time dropping a few octaves to give an ominous effect. The man's eyes stayed firmly on the rogue, still not moving. Haseo made no comment, he could care less what this creep thought of him.

"Ovan gave me this, to deliver to you." Haseo said reaching into his inventory and pulling out the item. The man's smirk widened a hint of glee reaching his black rimmed eyes.

"So beautiful, Haseo. To think he has you acting as his lap dog." The man said again his voice echoing through the room causing the rogue to scowl. He is no ones lap dog.

"Look, just take the fucking package." Haseo demanded holding out his hand to the creepy guy, who must be Drez. He was tired of dealing with people. Shouldn't games be less of a hassle? Drez just looked at him with an amused face for several seconds before breaking out into maniacal laughter.

"You can't be serious." He laughed the feathers all around the floor began floating back into the air as if some force where sucking them slowly to the ceiling. "Oh, your adorably amusing as well Haseo. Surely Ovan told you I do not take things for free."

"What?" Haseo said completely confused.

"What I have to do with that package I want payment for. So, You apparently have to do something for me." The creep said leaning forward and placing his chin on his cupped hands. Drez's voice still echoed around the room despite his lips actually moving.

"What do you need to do with the package?" The teen asked still curious as to what Ovan was up to.

"That doesn't involve you. So you don't need to know." Drez said slouching back into his throne.

"Well obviously it does it I have to do something for it!" Haseo replied while crossing his arms and leaning on one foot. The man chuckled.

"Shino never asked. Why should you?" The creep asked tilting his head to the side sending his pitch black hair cascading over his face. "Oh! Speaking of Shino. It was so much fun when she first came through those traps. She had to go through several time. Died quite a bit. I think it was about twenty. Poor little girl." He laughed then tilting his head back in mirth. "Then I made her go out and get me stuff. Ah. What fun.... But you. You only took one time through." He dropped his gaze to the ground. "That I must say has never happened before..." Piercing purple eyes met Haseo's red ones as the man paused. "So as a gift. I'll give you this." He said leaning down towards Haseo. He reached out his hand while the rogue just glared.

"Trust me. You'll want it." Drez said his voice lowering a few octaves. Haseo growled before reaching out his hand. All thoughts of Ovan disappeared once the creep mentioned Shino. A soft ping noise sounded as a message popped up on his screen. "Received Heaven's Key". Haseo looked at Drez questioningly.

"You'll be the first to not have to go through all my traps and dohickies to reach me! Aren't you excited?!" The man said his eyes going wide and a broad grin spreading across his face. This guy is a freak, Haseo decided.

"Umm...." The rogue voiced taking a few steps back from the crazy guy who looked like he had just seen someone die and liked it. " Sure."

"Good. If you weren't I'd have to kill you." He said making a face that reminded Haseo of a comic he had once read called "Johnny the Homicidal Maniac". "Anyways. I've decided what I wish for you to do. There's this item..." Drez said holding up his hand to look at his nails.

"You see theres this... monster. Right. Well it has something I want. So your going to go to Delta Lost Shimmering Moonlight. Okay. Kill everything there. Then bring me back the item." He said slouching back into his chair again with an air of dismissal. Haseo glared.

"What item is it?" He asked folding his arms again.

"I'm sure you'll know when you get it." Drez said looking away from him. "You can go now." He dismissed Haseo with a gesture before moving to sit sideways in his chair.

"Drez." Haseo growled only to be ignored completely. "Che, Fine. Whatever." The rogue turned and headed to the door. The feeling of the mans prowling eyes following him the entire way. Haseo exited the room and trudged down the hall. He came to a stop in the circular room that lead to the endless dark abyss.

The floor was back and everything looked completely normal. Except this time he noticed a door across from him hadn't been there before. He examined the floor before taking a few cautious steps onto it. Nothing happened. He sighed when the floor didn't start collapsing and walked across the floor to the door. Once opened he was greeted with the sight of the chaos gate. The bottom floor. He sighed again.

"At least I don't have to go through those traps again." He said as he walked up to the gate. He opened the menu and transported back to Mac Anu.

"Haseo!" Someone called the moment the blue light disappeared around him. He looked up to see a brunette beast girl clad in pink running up to him.

"Hey Tabby." He said as the cat girl stopped in front of him.

"Haseo! Will you go leveling with us now?" Tabby asked him with a pleading wide eyed look.

"Umm." Haseo scratched the back of his head. "I can't I'm on a job Ovan gave me." He said letting his hand drop down to his side again. She looked at him with amazed eyes.

"Really?! Ovan gave you a job what is it? Can I help?" She asked bouncing up and down.

"No. You can't. But I have to go okay. Maybe later." He said quickly turning around and entering the teleport menu to instantly teleport away leaving the disappointed cat behind. He warped into a dark field the moon hung low in the sky casting the stark light throughout the area. He looked at the map noticing its a boss monster area. Maybe thats where I get the item, he thought walking a little ways from the chaos gate. After a few seconds he caught sight of some monsters a little ways to his left.

"Damn it." He realized that he hadn't looked at the level of the area before warping. He gave a little half shrug before charging towards the monsters and taking them by surprise. The three goblins surrounded him. He used his skill trigger and attacked the one in front of him successfully bringing down its HP by two hundred points.

He was glad Shino had given him an auto guard armor accessory as he blocked one of the goblins attacks. They were actually quite easy to take down. With one last hit the last of the goblins disappeared. He shook his hand before he spotted more monsters just a little ways away guarding a treasure chest.

He surprise attacked them and soon gained a few hundred experience points. He opened the trap chest and disarmed it to gain the item inside. He walked around the square section kicking barrels, trees, and chim chims before continuing over the bridge to kill more monsters.

Eventually he had made it to the second to last section in the area the one right before the boss battle when his screen began blinking with red clouds around it with a red arrow pointing off to his right.

"What the hell?" Haseo said stopping where he was. He looked around but could see nothing. He decided to follow the red arrow. The clouds on the edges of his screen began to blink more violently as he seemed to get closer to whatever it was. Then he saw it, or rather himself. A shadow of his character.

"What?!" Haseo said as the shadow creature launched himself at the rogue. The name above the creatures HP said "Dopplegranger". Haseo took the defensive and blocked the on going attack that he was so familiar with. It finished with the Dopplegranger powering up for a last slash attack. The teen took the small pause to attack the creature with his skill trigger. Shadow Haseo didn't even blink as the real Haseo went though his attack sequence, only doing up to twenty points damage.

"Fuck." He muttered landing from his skill trigger attack. The creature took the chance to attack him doing several hundred points of damage. His back landed hard against the ground as the shadow finished its attack.

He scrambled to his feet as the creature prepared for another attack. The rogues life points dangerously low. He throw his hands in a defensive position as the creature activated a skill trigger. He tried to activate his own but not in time. The creature shot at him and launched him in the air. Before continuing was a vicious series of attacks. Haseo watched as his hit points went down. Everything froze as the shadow aimed its last and most critical attack at Haseo's remaining one hundred life points.

There was a loud noise as the creature brought its right blade down. The shadow was thrown to the right and landed against the ground with a loud thud. Its last attack interrupted. Haseo landed on the ground in a crouching position and jerked his head towards the direction the sound had resonated from. A man with blue hair stood just inside the blue barrier with his a gun in his right hand, his left locked away.

"Ovan!" Haseo called realizing who it was. He stood up as Ovan shot another time. The rogue looked towards the creature and saw it slowly disappearing in black orbs. Haseo ran to his rescuer his breaths coming in small pants from his near death. The blue barrier around them disappeared leaving everything in a small pale light. Everything paused as he gained a level and a half and several items. Haseo quickly exited out of the screen.

"Haseo." Ovan said turning towards the teen that was running up to him. "You should be more careful, Haseo." He berated watching the pale teen pant from the lack of hit points.

"What was that Ovan? What the hell is a dopplegranger?" The teen asked the taller man expectantly staring into his hidden eyes.

"Its a creature that takes on the shape and skills of the attacker. Most of the time its becomes immune to the opponents attacks. Thats why you did so little damage." The guild leader explained before reaching into his inventory and casting a healing potion onto Haseo. The rogue closed his eyes as his HP filled up.

"You didn't-" He began to complain as he opened his eyes, the small smile on Ovans face causing him to stop. Haseo looked away. "Thanks." He said embarrassed that he had to be rescued yet again.

"Your welcome." Ovan said turning around and walking towards the nearest Chaos Gate.

"Ovan! Wait." Haseo called running to catch up. "Why are you here?" He asked walking along with the man.

"Drez told me that he sent you to kill his Dopplegranger. His, meaning it probably has a virus that will crash your computer if you where to be killed." He explained before reaching the Chaos Gate and turning towards the white haired teen. Ovan lifted his hand towards the rogue.

"Wai-!" Haseo tried wanting to stop the other man from disappearing. He was cut off by the feel of warm fingers running briefly down the side of his cheek.

"Get stronger Haseo." Ovan said before teleporting out.

"Damn it! Why does he always leave?" Haseo asked thin air. He felt a small twinge in his chest at the thought of Ovan always leaving. He reached up to place his hand over the skin Ovan contacted.

"Bastard." Haseo ground out before continuing through to the next section. He took his frustration out on the boss monster with a successful overkill. He then went around the area kicking things before teleporting back to Mac Anu.

Once in the dome he walked to the side and went through his inventory. He sold what he didn't need to the NPC and walked back over to the Chaos Gate successfully ignoring the stares aimed his way. He was about to enter the teleport menu when a small message popped up saying he had a new message in his inbox.

He brushed it off and teleported to the strange blue dungeon again. This time he walked forward and through the door leading directly to the throne room. He walked through the circular room and through the door. The throne room was still covered in feathers and Drez was still sitting comfortably on his throne of fluff. As Haseo neared the throne Drez changed his way of sitting. His legs were thrown over the arm rest with his back leaning against the other.

"Aw!" He said letting his head drop backwards in disappointment. "He saved you?!" He asked curiously giving his attention completely to Haseo.

"Umm... yes?" Haseo said, a little put off by the mans mood swings.

"Yes?! Thats all." He asked, sweeping his legs to the ground and descending down the small feather stairs to stop in front of the teen.

"Uh." Haseo voiced not sure what to say next.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes, He took the time out of his _busy_ schedule to save you." Drez said walking around him, inspecting his like a piece of meat. Haseo watched him carefully as he circled him.

"Yes, he risked infection." The man whispered stopping behind Haseo who was watching him over his shoulder.

"Yes!" The man exclaimed as though Haseo wasn't getting it. Haseo began turning his head to the other side only to stop when the mans voice whispered in his ear. Air caressed his skin as the man's lips moved against him ear.

" He did something that he would not have done for Shino." He whispered before slowly moving around him. He came to a stop in front of the teen, his face several inches from Haseo's own, a sadistic smile creeping its way onto his lips.

"I would call that something wouldn't you?" He asked tilting his head his deep purple eyes staring into glowing crimson. Haseo decided this guys creepy notch just went up.

"Shino? What are you talking about?" Haseo asked confusion and anger weaving into his voice as the man straightened his head. The man bit the side of his lip briefly before letting it slid back to its original position.

"Shino. Yes. Shino." Drez sighed happily as he turned back to his throne.

"I had sent her to do the same little... job." He said adding hand gestures as he continued to move to his throne.

"I had sent an email to Ovan, but..." He explained turning his head slightly to show Haseo the smirk that was lacing his voice.

"He didn't go. I guess he didn't need her as much as he needs you or... maybe its something else. Yes?" He asked turning around to stand in front of the throne.

"Maybe its that he just likes you more then her." Drez sat down as Haseo's chest was filled with a strange feeling. He figured that Ovan and Shino where... really close in real life. He shook his head to rid himself of the thought of Ovan liking him more then her. It was impossible. He seemed to think highly of Shino. He could never think that highly of him, Ovan just wanted him to get stronger. Haseo wasn't strong enough.

"You're either lying of he was to busy to help her." Haseo concluded with a small frown on his face.

"Oh yes. Since hes _always _so busy!" Drez said sarcastically placing his hands on the arm rest and leaning forward. The man snickered before plain out laughing.

"He just didn't care. He's never to busy to do anything. Its true at least that hes always doing _something_. Really child, don't you think it would have been to his benefit to stop her computer from crashing. Then he would have still had a little lackey to run around doing his bidding. But instead he didn't and she was unable to log in for several day." He finished turning sideways in the chair again placing his elbow on the armrest and resting his chin on his hand to watch Haseo's reaction. Haseo just looked away from his searching dark eyes. The man chuckled again before continuing.

" Oh, Haseo, It was so fun to see. I think this was the first time I could actually get him to do anything. Oh! How amusing!" He laughed throwing his right arm over his eyes and laying back. Haseo just glared at him. He wasn't sure what to say. What was he suppose to say. Who was he suppose to defend. It was all so confusing. He looked down and placed a hand on his head which had begun to hurt. Drez just sat watching him from under his arm.

"Fine. Just give me the package. I think you've done plenty for now." He said holding out his left arm and turning his face away. Haseo stepped up the feather stairs and handed the package over to him. The man grabbed his wrist and pulled him forward. Their faces just inches away from each other, Drez's eyes half lidded.

"I like you. So you can keep the items. Now the question little Haseo how far would you go for Ovan?" He let the teen go and pulled back examining the others face. Then he started laughing again.

"You truly are a fallen angel." He laughed slouching back down in his throne as Haseo scowled.

"Che. Whatever." Haseo growled as he walked down the steps and away from the throne with Drez's laughter echoing around the vast room. He stopped in the hallway just out side of the throne room. Was he really more important to Ovan then Shino was? He thought while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Damn it. Stupid creep." He said his head swirling with everything that had happened that day. He remembered the way Ovan grabbed his arm. Has he ever touched Shino? He wondered touching his hand. He realized he could feel again. He wondered when that had happened.

Then suddenly he couldn't feel any more followed by his character resuming its normal stance. He frowned wondering why his ability to feel was gone. It was then he realized he was painfully aware of himself at home. Sitting in front of the computer with the headgear on.

"Wait!" He said finally realizing how it happened. He wasn't paying attention.

In the game he was Haseo. Not Ryo. Haseo can do whatever he wants in the game. But Ryo, Ryo can't. When he was Haseo. He could do anything. But when he was Ryo he couldn't. When he knew he was in the game he was couldn't do what he could when he wasn't aware of it.

Now this was confusing. He sighed and walked on and teleported out. He appeared in Mac Anu's Dome seconds later still looking confused as hell. Was there more to this game then what there seems? Was this more then just a game. Was it some type of portal or, now his thought were just getting ridiculous.

It was then that he remembered he had an email. He went to the menu and logged out. Half a minute later his background popped up showing the Twilight Brigade, a character art someone made for him. The icons came into view and he switched it to the his mail box with a big "New" sign by it. The email was from Shino the subject was Sorry.

Shino

Subject: Sorry

Hey Haseo. I didn't go on the trip. It was canceled due to the weather. I'm sorry I made you go and tell Ovan that. I guess I can tell him myself now. Thanks though. I guess I'll see you at the home okay?

Shino's Back? Haseo thought, exiting out his email and flipping back to The World symbol. He logged onto The World and appeared in Mac Anu again. He opened his menu and switched to party. He instantly saw that Shino was online. He backed out of the menu and looked around. Yep still people staring he thought before walking to the door. He opened it and soon was out in the sun of Mac Anu. He ran down to the green teleport station and selected the Mercenary district. Seconds later he was in front of the home. He entered the guild headquarters and looked around. No one was there. He turned to leave but stopped as someone came in. He recognized them instantly as Tabby and Sakisaka who were the ones waltzing in. They where chatting between each other but stopped when they saw him.

"Haseo!" Tabby said happily running up to him. "Are you done with the job from Ovan?" She asked tilting her head sideways with a big smile on her face.

"No, not yet." He lied rubbing the back of his neck. The steam gunner raised his eyebrow at the lie, knowing that Haseo has a habit of rubbing the back of his neck when he lies.

"Oh. Okay. You'll tell us when you are right?!" She asked enthusiastically.

"Uh. Yeah. Have you seen Shino?" He ventured letting his hand drop back to his side.

"Yeah! We just passed her, after you left she had logged in!" Tabby said putting her paw on her chin while she thought about it.

"Alright thanks." Haseo called running past the two. He opened the door and ran to the teleportation device. Shino must have gone to see Ovan right after logging in, Haseo thought opening the warp menu and selecting the Dome. He teleported away just as Tabby appeared behind him.

Seconds later he ran up the steps and into the Dome. Ignoring the stares he activated the Chaos Menu and teleported to the lost ground. The sound of the waterfalls reached his ears as the blue light surrounding him disappeared. He took in the surroundings before turning towards the path.

At the end was Ovan and Shino both staring into the waterfalls. Both full of understanding for each other. As if they didn't have to speak to communicate. Thats what it seemed like to Haseo. He felt a strange wave of despair wash over him as he watched them together. He looked away after a few seconds deciding he didn't belong in that group. He didn't understand anything Ovan did. He turned back to the Chaos Gate and reached out to open the menu.

"Haseo." He froze. The deep voice rang though the area as though it had been shouted but he know it hadn't.

"Ovan?" He heard Shino ask as he stood with his hand stretched out to touch the screen. He closed his hand and stepped away from the gate. He reluctantly turned towards the pair, trying to keep the awkward feeling to himself.

"Sorry, It looked like you guys where busy." He tried unknowingly bringing his hand up to rub the back of his neck. Ovan just gave a small smile at his lie while Shino completely swallowed it.

"You weren't interrupting anything." Shino said as Haseo noticed how close to Ovan she was actually standing and felt a small wave of despair again. But he just smiled and walked over to them. He felt awkward in the group and the way Ovan's eyes were trained on him, he felt exposed as well.

"Your back then? Was the trip completely canceled?" The white haired teen asked Shino avoiding Ovan's eyes. He was glad Shino was back, so why was he lost in a swirl of weird emotions.

"Yes. So I wont be going anywhere. You wont have to do anymore jobs now." She said her voice was soft as she watched Haseo. The rogue glanced at Ovan before replying.

"Oh. I guess that means more leveling or something." He replied half shrugging and shifting his weight to his right foot.

"Yes." Shino said smiling at him. He looked out toward the waterfalls and away from the other two. He felt angry for some reason. Did they think he wasn't capable to help? Did Ovan believe he wasn't able to do what he asked? Did he think less of him for not being able to defeat the Dopplegranger. He was angry at himself now for not being a high enough level to destroy it and completely lost at the thought of Ovan thinking he was worthless.

"Whatever." he sighed looking back at Shino. "Oh. Here, you'll probably need this more then I do." He said pulling "Heaven's Key" from his inventory he reached his hand out. Shino looked slightly startled.

"What is it?" She asked looking between Ovan and Haseo.

"Its Heaven's Key. That creep Drez gave it to me." The rogue said nonchalantly not really caring about anything right then.

"Oh." She said with a confused look on her face. She reached out her hand to take it.

"Wait." Ovan grabbed Haseo's hand before he could give her the key. He felt Ovan's skin against his and new that at that moment, he was Haseo. His chest had an elated feeling as he realized that. He had a miniature almost unnoticeable smile on his face as Ovan moved his hand away from Shino's. The steam gunner moved his wrist to the right forcing Haseo to turn towards him causing the rogue to move his gaze from their connected hands to orange glasses.

"Drez gave you something?" Ovan asked still holding his wrist. Haseo could still feel the pressure of his grip. Shino just looked between them curious as to what was going to happen.

"Yeah. Its a key straight to the throne room." Haseo said not able to take his eyes off of Ovan's hidden ones.

"Past all the traps?!" Shino asked astonished questioning eyes meeting his as he looked at her.

"Yeah." The teen said looked back to Ovan who was still holding his wrist.

"How? Why? What did you do?" Shino demanded from the rogue who just stood there surprised. It wasn't like it was that big of a deal, he thought, or he didn't think it was, it was just a silly dungeon.

"I don't know I didn't do anything, really." He replied going back over everything that happened before he was mauled by the Harvest Cleric. Ovan narrowed his eyes.

"Let me see it." He said he loosened his grip and slid his hand over Haseo's. The teen opened his fingers and felt Ovan take the object. He left his hand there as the message popped up.

"Gave Away Heavens Key ".

"Haseo!" Shino said demanding his attention again. She looked slightly angry, Haseo thought, if that was even possible.

"Alright! I didn't die while going through the traps." He said cautiously while turning his away from her. He didn't want to embarrass her if what Drez said about her failed attempts was true.

"You... Didn't die?" She asked holding a hand up to her face in wonderment.

"No. But I think its because he likes me. He said that after I got back." Haseo said at the wide eyed look on Shino's face. "I think hes gay." He decided while putting a hand on his hip. Ovan's eyes narrowed as the words left the rogues lips.

"But... Thats impossible. How? I..." Shino muttered looking completely lost.

"He's wha-" Shino finally spewed as she realized what Haseo had said.

"What did he do?" Ovan asked cutting Shino off. Haseo turned to him to find the man's covered eyes boring into him.

"Well nothing to drastic, he kept calling me a fallen angel and getting really close to my face." Haseo said as Ovan reached out his hand. He brushed it against Haseo's hand before slipping the item into it. Shino realized that Ovan was touching Haseo more then is normal.

"Keep it." Ovan whispered taking a step closer to the rogue. The gunner then took a step back and turned toward the waterfalls again staring out into the rushing water. Haseo looked at his hand, flexing it. While Shino still looked confused and lost. She followed Ovan's example and turned toward the waterfalls. Haseo felt awkward again and began to back away.

" I guess I'll go then. See you guys later." He said turning to leave.

"Oh! Haseo. Lets do something. I have nothing else to do today. Ovan said everything is done for now." Shino said turning to face Haseo's retreating back. Ovan turned his attention to her. The rogue stopped and turned half way around watching Shino run up to him over his shoulder.

"I know! There are some new Grunty babies! We could go and see them! We could adopt one to. Come on Haseo." She said grabbing his hand and dragging him to the Chaos Gate, both missed Ovan's narrowed eyes as they left. Ovan looked back at the waterfalls as Haseo and Shino reached the Chaos Gate. The cleric turned back to face their guild leader.

"I'll see you later okay Ovan?!" She asked smiling and tilting her head. Ovan just nodded to her before she turned and activated the gate. Haseo caught the disappointed look and Ovan's lips moving as the blue like surrounded him.

"I'm sorry Shino." Ovan whispered as the pair disappeared. "Your in the way."

* * *

I just realized I have like Zero indentions. Oh well you will get over it. :D Reviews are what keep this shite coming. If I hadn't gotten a few reviews I would have forgotten to write this stuff. When I check my email I'm like. Oh well shite I have to write another chapter to that. You know so keep it up I lurvs them. :3


End file.
